The house on Harbour Road
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: ONE SHOT Hubicado un año después de la película. Jamal tiene una sorpresa para Latika, basada en un recuerdo que ella había olvidado. Gracias a Dios que Jamal sí lo recuerda. TRADUCCIÓN


**Los personajes son de la película 'Quiero ser millonario' o 'Slumdog Millionaire' en inglés. La historia es de Black Mary James, quien me dio permiso de traducirla. Gracias!! :D**

"¿A dónde me llevas?" La nota de miedo en mi voz era forzada y falsa. Podía sentir el calor de su mano en la mía, y eso era suficiente para desvanecer todas mis dudas.

"No voy a arruinar la sorpresa," dijo él, su voz enviaba toques de emoción por mi espalda. Era difícil creer que, aun después de un año, siguiéramos juntos. Gruñí, siguiendo con la charada de irritación.

"Jamal, ¡Esta no es la forma de tratar a una mujer!" lo reprendí, abriendo mis ojos para tratar de ver a través de la bufanda amarilla que estaba atada sobre mis ojos, sin permitirme ver.

"No te importará en unos minutos," dijo, y de pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome hacia él. Sentí sus labios rozar mi frente, inhaló profundamente, y a través de eso sentí su pánico. Era increíble que nada nos hubiera molestado después de un año de la muerte de Salim. Jamal temía que los hombres de Javed nos buscaran por venganza, pero hasta ahora se había equivocado. Nadie había venido a buscarnos, más que reporteros, aun impresionados por el chico chaiwallah y lo que había logrado.

"No voy a ninguna parte," le dije, sentí que se relajó por mis palabras.

"¿Es eso una promesa?" me preguntó. Asentí, moviendo la cabeza ciegamente. Su mano capturó la mía, y sus labios rozaron mis dedos antes de que hablara de nuevo, esta vez su sonrisa se hizo evidente en su tono.

"Vamos," me guió hacia adelante, y seguimos caminando. "Muy bien, detente ahora." Me congelé y escuché sus silenciosas pisadas mientras se movía tras de mí, girándome un poco a la derecha. Me posicionó, y después me soltó. "Muy bien, ahora mira."

Me estiré y deshice el nudo, el sol me deslumbró un poco. "Jamal, ¿qué…?" la pregunta murió en mis labios cuando miré hacia la casa.

Lo que me impresionó primero fue el tamaño. Había dos plazas, y se veían claramente tres habitaciones desde donde estaba. El blanco llamó mi atención después, y luego noté las líneas amarillas sutiles a los lados. Había una terraza al lado, y una enorme ventana que brillaba con el sol.

"Jamal…es una casa," dije, mis ojos aun escaneando la construcción. Estaba sorprendida. Era justo lo que había soñado, exactamente la casa que había imaginando doce años atrás, la primera vez que Jamal me habló de crecer juntos.

Mis ojos se abrieron más cuando recordé, la voz joven de Jamal llenó mis oídos.

"_Vamos a vivir en una enorme casa en la calle Harbour. Tú, yo y Salim: Los tres moqueteros."_

Miré al final de la calle cuando terminé de juntar las piezas, nada sorprendida de que el anuncio de la casa declarara que estábamos en la calle Harbour. El enorme cartel de "VENDIDO" me gritaba de pronto mientras veía de nuevo la casa, y cuando me giré para mirar a Jamal, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo recordaste," dije. Estuvo a mi lado al instante, con preocupación en sus facciones. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de decirle que las lágrimas no eran malas. Estaba feliz. "Aun cuando yo lo olvidé, tú lo recordaste."

Se encogió de hombros, su cara se relajó un poco. "Es lo que hago," me explicó simplemente. De pronto su mano tomó la mía, pero me sorprendió el golpe de metal. Bajé la vista, y entre nuestras manos entrelazadas había un juego de llaves. "¿Quieres ver el interior?"

"¿El interior?" me había olvidado siquiera que había un interior. Aun estaba sorprendida que esta fuera nuestra casa de ensueño.

"Claro" Sonrió, guiándome por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal. Deslizó la llave en la cerradura, y con un ligero giro de su mano, la puerta se abrió. Me guió a la primera habitación, explicándome qué pensaba hacer con ella. Mientras la sorpresa se desvanecía, comencé a dar ideas, y antes de que termináramos de recorrer del primer piso ya estaba considerándola mi hogar.

"Es hermosa," suspiré, recargándome sobre la barandilla de las escaleras.

"¿Estás segura que te gustará?" preguntó, llevándome a sus brazos. Mantuve mi rostro presionado en su pecho por un momento, después lo miré con ojos expectantes.

"Sí."

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
